hex_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Takes the Mother
Death Takes the Mother is the second episode of the second season and the eighth episode overall. It aired on September 25, 2005 on Sky1. Synopsis Cassie attempts to steal her baby back from Azazeal, as Ella prepares for the ritual, and another sacrifice is made. Plot Cassie and Ella watch Azazeal and Jo Watkins play with (a fast growing) baby Malachi from behind a form a plan for Cassie to become an ally to Azazeal, then when he trusts her, kidnapp Malachi so Ella can kill him. In Cassie's dorm, Cassie is applying makeup while Thelma paces about the room, trying to discourage Cassie from Ella's plan. Later, Cassie goes to the abandoned church and sees Azazeal sitting by Malachi, who is crying in his crib. Azazeal says that Malachi won't stop crying. When Cassie walks to Malachi's crib, he stops crying. Azazeal can't believe that Malachi stopped as soon as Cassie arrives. Azazeal suggest that Cassie pick Malachi up. Cassie denies, saying that he just stopped crying and she doesn't want to disturb him. A man with a suitcase drives to Medenham hall and writes a check to David Tyrel, covering all of Ella's expenses. Then, Ella walks into the office. The man confirms that he is Ella's legal guardian. He gives Ella the suitcase, in which she has a key to. Ella takes the key and unlocks the suitcase. In her room, she takes the contents out of the box. A large book. Then, Thelma walks in and Ella closes the suitcase quickly, trying to pretend like she was up to nothing. Thelma wants to talk to Ella about her plan that involves Cassie going back to Azazeal which Thelma thinks is dangerous. Ella assures Thelma that Cassie will be fine because she's Malachi's mother. As they're discussing, Thelma is removing the contents of the box. Thelma takes to golden rods and locks them together. Shortly after, a fiery, orange energy explodes from the rods and hits a vase, causing it to explode. Thelma then opens the book that Ella took from the box. Ella tells Thelma to leave it alone. Ella takes a dagger from the box and stabs Thelma, explaining the precise technique of how to kill a human as she does it to Thelma. Of course, it doesn't kill Thelma because she's a ghost. Back at the church, Azazeal wants to tell Cassie how much he missed her. Cassie shrugs him off and he tells her how he felt when she became friends with Ella. Cassie tells him about how she felt when she discovered she was pregnant with Malachi. Cassie turns to leave, but Azazeal grabs her arm and stops her. "That's my Cassie" he says to her. "I'm not yours" she says, then exits the church. In class, Roxanne asks Jez what he means about "sexual responsibility" which is a topic that will be on tomorrow's test. Jez explains to Roxanne as Leon makes immature remarks. Roxanne asks why Leon can't handle a serious discussion After class, Roxanne catches up with Jez, wanting to talk with him. She tells him she feels awful about Leon's immaturity. He tells her that he can handle it. It's visible that Roxanne is flirting with him. She then tells him that she's been having flashbacks about what happened to Feilx and that she hasn't come to terms with it yet. He suggest counciling, but she denies because she feels that discussing her "problem" with a group isn't personal enough. Jez realizes that Roxanne wants one on one counciling, but tells her to hang on to the idea of group counciling and begins to walk off, leaving a dissapointed Roxanne behind. At the abandoned church, Azazeal tells Cassie to stop pretending she doesn't care. Cassie assures him that she doesn't. "Why else would you be here?" he asks. He tells her that single parenting isn't easy and that it makes him "touchy". He touches Cassie's leg and the two smile. At Medenham, Thelma follows Ella into a church. Ella is looking for holy water. Ella asks Thelma to keep a look out. Ella opens a cabinet and retrieves a bottle of holy water. Suddenly, Thelma hears a thud and sees the shadow of a large figure projected on the wall. She screams and runs to Thelma. She tells Ella that there's a demon. Ella goes to investigate. Thelma points to the shadow on the wall and this time Ella sees it. Ella takes out the two rods (that Thelma had before), but realizes that it's just Jez and not a demon. Jez sees Ella and introduces himself. Back at the abandoned church, Azazeal asks Cassie if she really believes that Malachi is evil. He assures her that he's hers and that he can be anything that he wants to be. Azazeal begins kissing Cassie's neck. She turns to him and they begin to kiss. At lunch at Medenham, Roxanne asks Ella what she thinks of Jez. Ella tells him that she doens't think of him in the way Roxanne does. Then, Ella tells him that Jez is a preist. Roxanne is shocked. In Cassie's room, Ella draws a hexagram on the floor. Thelma tells her that Cassie will go belistic when she sees it. Ella suggests that it will save her life. Ella explains that when Azazeal realizes that Malachi is gone, that he will stop at nothing to get him back and that the hexagram will protect Cassie and Malachi. Meanwhile, Cassie and Azazeal have sex. In the school library, Jez walks by Roxanne and Alex, and Roxanne starts "crying" and runs off. Jez asks Alex what's wrong to which Alex replies: "I'm not supposed to say anything." After a long pause, she finally cracks and tells Jez that Roxanne is feeling depressed over Felix's death and that he said he woulnd't council her. Jez denies ever saying that he woulnd't council Roxanne, but Alex tells him that Roxanne took Jez's denial really badly. Alex begins to see if Roxanne's alright, he stops her and suggests that he do it himself. Jez meets up with Roxanne in the hallway and apologiezes and tells her that he would reconsider giving her counciling. This appeals to Roxanne, but she still continues to act sad. He tells her that counciling will begin in the library at 9:00. In Cassie's room, Ella pours the holy water into a six dishes placed at each point of the hexagram. The hexagram is complete. Thelma asks what they do now to which Ella replies: "Now, we wait." At the church, Azazeal is asleep and Cassie grabs Malachi, trying to be as quiet as possible. In the meantime, she manages to spill a cartain of milk with her foot. With Malachi in hand, Cassie leaves the church and the sleeping Azazeal. Back in Cassie's room, Thelma is worried that she'll dissappear once Ella has killed Malachi. Thelma thumbs through the Book of Orikiah and sees some pictures of demons. Ella tells her that demons come in many forms. Thelma wants to know more. Ella tells Thelma that her demon took the form of a man that she loved. She tells Thelma that the man was a demon sent to kill her. As Ella and Thelma discuss demons, they hear a knock on the door. Ella picks up the dagger and appraoches the door. She opens it realizing that is only Cassie with Malachi. At the church, Azazeal has awakened at sees that Cassie and Malachi are gone. At Cassie's room, Ella explains to Cassie that if she's within the boundries of the hexagram, Azazeal can't hurt her. But, if Azazeal is within the boundries while Cassie isn't, he can't leave. Azazeal waits outside of Medenham smoking a cigarette. Roxanne and Jez are in the library beginning her counciling. Jez tells Roxanne that her depression goes deeper that just her missing Felix. Jez asks Roxanne to explain to him at which point in her life things began to go wrong. Thelma, who was meant to be getting milk, stops by the library and eavesdrops on the counciling. Roxanne tells Jez that she was raped by three boys that were friends of her parents and the mother. A shocked Jez drops his pencil that he was using to take notes and looks for it around Roxanne's legs. His positon looked suspicious to George that entered the library with a flashlight. George was meant to lock up the library. George then leaves the room. Roxanne tells Jez that she'd better leave. She kisses him on the forehead and leaves the library. Back in Cassie's room, Ella wakes up Cassie, who feel asleep in the hexagram, to tell her that she's going to set up things at the church. Ella tells Cassie that the ritual must take place at midnight at a church. Thelma enters the room with milk and hands it to Cassie. Then, the three girls notice the milk cartain beginning to rise in the air. They realize that Malachi was doing it. "Takes after his mom," Thelma says. Ella quickly takes the milk cartain form the air and hands it to Cassie, telling her to feed him and on no account to leave the hexagram. Cassie begins to have second thoughts about the ritual. Ella tells her that she must and that she's Azazeal's whore. Ella runs out of Medenham hall and Azazeal follows behind. Meanwhile, Cassie tells Thelma that she had sex with Azazeal and that part of her still loves him and that another part still wants him. Thelma looks out the window and sees Azazeal looking up at the window. Thelma shreeks then hides. Cassie walks over to the window, but doesn't see him. Thelma tells Cassie that she's out of the hexagram. Meanwhile, Ella runs to the church while Cassie and Thelma have both fallen asleep in the hexagram. At the church, Ella prepares for the ritual. As she is setting up, he hears thuds on the doors. She grabs a large, golden object and waits for the intrudor. In the room, Thelma wakes up and can hear footsteps coming towards the door. The doors open, and it's only Ella. Ella awares Cassie and Thelma that Malachi is missing. They come to the conclusion that Malachi has wondered off and they go to find him, but Ella tells Cassie to stay inside the hexagram. Thelma and Ella look all around the school in search of Malachi. They see a flashlight and then hide in a closet. Thelma assures Ella that it's only George. The girls hear footsteps approach the door. Then George's body falls on them. He's dead. It turns out that Azazeal killed George and took his flashlight. The girls exit the closet. Thelma is worried about Cassie, but Ella assures her that if Cassie did what she told her that she's safe. The girls then contintue looking for Malachi. Cassie, who feel asleep in the hexagram, sees the door open. It's Malachi. Malachi closes the doors. Cassie stands up and leaves the hexagram to find Malachi. Cassie goes after Malachi, who is at the top of the staircase. She tells him to stay there. She picks him up. She then senses something disturbing and looks down. She see's Azazeal at the bottem of the staircase. She runs to her room with Azazeal chasing her. She goes in the room and closes the doors. When Azazeal enters the room, he doesn't see Cassie. He suspects that she's under the blanket in the hexagram. When he draws back the blanket, he sees that it's only pillows. Azazeal looks around and realizes he's in the hexagram (which, according to Ella, he cannot leave). He then sees Cassie standing in another part of the room. At that moment, Ella walks in and tells Cassie to stay where she is. Ella tells Cassie to take Malachi to her room. Cassie leaves to Ella's room. He tries to leave the hexagram, but he can't. An electric energy appears around him as he tries to leave. Azazeal tells Ella that Cassie won't let her kill Malachi. Ella leaves the room. Ella enters the room where Thelma and Cassie are and tells them that they have to go to the church. Cassie tells Ella that she's been thinking and she doesn't think it's right to kill him because he's only a baby. Ella assures her that Malachi is not a baby. Cassie can't help but think that he's got his whole life ahead of him. Ella tells Cassie that her thoughts are not hers, that they're Azazeal's. "Let's go!" Ella hisses. Cassie grabs Malachi and her, Thelma and Ella are on their way to the church. In Cassie's room, the hexagram (that Azazeal is in) begins to glow and deform. The hexagram then turns into a glowing tornado of bright energy around Azazeal, then, the energy dissapates outward. He is free. The girls take Malachi to the church where everything is in place. Ella tells Cassie to put the child down and walk away. Ella assures her that he won't suffer. Ella opens the book of orikiah and begins to recite the ritual. Ella raises the dagger above Malachi, and at that moment, Azazeal enters the church. He tells Cassie that she doesn't want to go through with the ritual. Cassie looks at Ella who is holding a blade just inches above Malachi. Thoughts are going through Cassie's head. Just as Ella brings the blade down to impale Malachi, Cassie jumps between the baby and the dagger. The blade plunges into Cassie's back. "No!" Thelma screams. Azazeal closes his eyes in horror. Ella can't believe her eyes. Cassie falls to the ground. Thelma is crying and goes to Cassie. Thelma puts her hand towards Cassie's and mouths "I love you." Cassie closes her eyes. Cassie's body then begins to turn into ash and she fade's away. Leaving nothing behind but a her clothes, the dagger, a distraut Thelma and a schocked Azazeal and Ella. Azazeal takes Malachi and exits the church. Thelma is still hysterically crying on the floor. Featured music *"# 1 Crush" by Garbage (theme song) Cast Starring *Christina Cole as Cassie Hughes (killed; last episode as main character) *Jemima Rooper as Thelma Bates *Laura Pyper as Ella Dee *Michael Fassbender as Azazeal *Laura Pyper as Ella Dee *Jamie Davis as Leon Taylor *Amber Sainsbury as Roxanne Davenport *Anna Wilson-Jones as Jo Watkins *Colin Salmon as David Tyrel